Lucy of the Stellar Sky
by Taebomi
Summary: What if Lucy was trained by a dragon? What if she was sold by her father? What would happen if Lucy was in the Tower of Heaven with Erza, Jellal, Simon, and company? How would they fair? Will Romance develop between them? Erza x Lucy (ErLu don't like don't read :D) and others. Will hopefully follow the main story, but slight AU. Short but sweet summary.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Sorry for neglecting my other story, Classes have gotten busy and this idea came into my head so i decided to act on it. Hope you all enjoy it! This is more of a prologue type chapter. Review away. It'll probably follow pretty close to the canon story but slightly AU.**

 **ALSO ITS ERLU don't like don't read! Nuff Said. BTW Lucy was born X765, Same year as Erza, Mira, Jellal etc.**

Chapter 1

"Lucy, of the Stellar Sky"

* * *

 **X773**

"Lucy..?" Our maid, Virgo, walked into my room while I holding a picture of my mother. 'I do this every day now, it makes me still feel connected to her.' I looked up at her. "Your father wants to see you now. He said it's urgent." She said in a gentle voice.

"O-Okay" I said.

At the time I was 7 years old. Daddy set me up on 'play dates' with the other rich boys my age. I didn't like any of them that much. I wanted to play with a nice girl instead. I always knew that I liked girls more than boys ever since I was 5, when I found a _Sorcerer's Weekly_ swimsuit edition and couldn't stop looking at the beautiful girls in it. Mommy knew of my preference and always swapped the gender in the stories for me. We kept this from daddy because we knew the way he would react when he found out. And then mommy died and he changed for the worse. He started locking himself in his office and setting up who I was going to marry. He doesn't pay attention to me anymore. The maids take care of me, especially Virgo. I miss mommy so much. It's been a month since she died.

'I wonder what daddy wants to talk to me about.'

I knocked on his office door. I hear "come in" in a harsh disgusted tone.

"Yes daddy, you wanted to see me." I said with a bright, fake smile. 'I hate going into my daddy's office.'

He had a furious look in his eyes. "I heard from one of the boys that you don't like them." He said.

"Yes, I want to play with a girl my age daddy. When will you finally let me?"

"Never, I will not let my daughter be some homosexual scum." He yelled as he grabbed my diary off the desk and threw it at me. I ducked just in time or it would have hit me in the head. My diary contained all my written confessions, like how I like girls, how I want to live away from the mansion and be like mommy.

'I can't believe he found it, I thought I hid it well. When did he come into my room and get it?'

"B-but daddy... I guess what I want doesn't matter. I WISH MOMMY WAS HERE INSTEAD OF YOU!" I didn't mean to yell and I regretted it as soon as it happened. He rushed over to me and slapped me as hard as he could. I started crying.

"D-daddy *hic* ... Why would you do that? It hurt."

"You are useless. You will never marry off. I might as well sell you as a slave to some cult. That money will be worth more than you anyways."

"...*hic*..." I can't believe what I heard. 'No one loves me. No one cares about me. Ever since mommy died I've felt nothing but hate towards me.' I cried and couldn't stop. After picking up my diary and holding it close, I ran straight to my room and locked the door. Virgo saw me run out of his office crying. She chased after me but I was already in my room crying.

"Lucy..." Virgo said as she heard muffled cries in my room. Virgo took the universal key from her outfit, unlocked the door and sat next to me on the bed and held me.

"Do you wanna talk about it? Hime." She caressed the handprint on my cheek.

"D-Daddy found out about…about…everything. From how I wanted to run away from this place since mommy died,to about how I like girls instead of boys. You probably think I'm disgusting, don't you? I miss mommy so much, at least she always loved me no matter what." I mumbled out between sobs.

"It's Okay princess, I'm always here for you and accept you for who you are. You are an amazing person, Princess, and you will find your female 'knight in shining armor'. I miss your mother as well." She brushed a few strands of my hair from my face.

I looked up with puffy red eyes.

"Thank you Virgo. And how did you knew mommy?"

"Well, I was one of her nakama. Your mother was an amazing mage. Before she fell in love and had you, her most precious bundle of joy. She gave up magic for of you, that's how much you meant to her." I teared up at her words.

"Uhm... Virgo what was her magic? And do I have it too?" My mood did a complete 360.

"Her magic was celestial spirit magic she could summon me and others to help her in battle or whenever she needed help. I sense some magic in you, but we will wait and see what it is." Virgo smiled at me. She didn't use her usual stoic expression.

"Well if mommy could summon you, then how are you still here?"

"I'm using my own magic to come and see you. Your mom asked me to take care of you as one last request. But I can only stay in Earthland for a limited time before I have to go back to the Celestial Spirit World."

"I want to be a mage like mommy but have a beautiful wife instead." I said with a determined look on my face. "Thank you Virgo, again, for being there for me." I hugged her.

"You're welcome, princess."

Virgo got up and was about to leave, "Hey Virgo?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Do you love me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well ever since mommy died, I haven't felt myself being loved and it seems everyone hate me. It hurts. That's why I wanna know?"

"I do Lucy, you're very special to me." I smiled at her answer.

'Poor girl, I want to do everything to be there for her." Virgo thought as she walked out and returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

The next morning I woke up and decided to walk out to my spot past the woods, since daddy left to negotiate me for marriage. It was a clearing which had a small lake in the middle. It was my special spot and I hoped to bring a girl here to share this with her but daddy never let me. So it's just my spot, now. But today was different the waterfall was a golden color instead of its normal blue. I saw that there was a cave on the other side of the waterfall. 'How have I not noticed it before?' I entered the cave and felt warm air coming from deeper in. I followed the passage until I saw it... A beautiful golden dragon. I walked up to it out of curiosity and touched the golden scales. It awoke and I backed away but tripped and fell on my bottom.

"W-who are y-you?" I stuttered terrified.

"Don't worry my child, I won't hurt you. My name is Urania. I am the heavenly celestial dragon. Would you like me to teach you dragon slaying magic and some lost spells? I sense magic in you already at such a young age." The female dragon asked in a gentle almost motherly voice.

"I'd love to! As long as it gets me away from him..."

"Your father?"

"Y-Yeah how did you-"

"I have advanced hearing and heard the entire thing."

"Can you be my momma?"

"Ohh honey I'd love to, first what is your name sweetie?"

"My name is Lucy and I'm 7 years old."

'She is so adorable and cute. She'll make an amazing mage.' Urania thought. 'I sense great things from her.'

I lived there for a month training and learning how to take care of myself.

"Alright Lucy, the first and easiest spell is Roar of the Celestial Dragon. First suck in the air around you and concentrate turning that into energy and mix that with your magic, then release. It will take some time to perfect."

I did as Urania taught me. I sucked in the air, concentrated on turning that into energy and mixing that with my magic and then released it.

"Roar of the Celestial Dragon!"

A black and gold roar shot out of my mouth. I looked at Urania and she was dumbfounded. I did a successful roar on my first try. I squealed in excitement at what I did.

"Oh my…" Urania said. 'My Lucy did it on her first try, no dragon slayer has ever done that.' She thought.

"Alright Lucy, let's move on to the next one. This is called Meteor Fist of the Celestial Dragon. Concentrate your magic into your fist and surround your fist in that energy."

Again I did as she told me. My fist was covered in black and gold dust. I could feel the amount of magic I was producing.

"Meteor Fist of the Celestial Dragon!"

I hit a tree and shattered it.

'Incredible' Urania thought. 'Maybe I should set her up with Metalicana and Igneel's boys for a fight and maybe more if she likes them.'

She also taught me Urano Metria, Meteor, and True Heavenly Body; Sema and Altairis.

"Hey momma, where are you taking me?"

"We are meeting a few friends and their sons."

"Oh…" I said quietly as I looked down. "So it isn't any different…"

"What's wrong honey?" Urania said with concern.

"It's just that I don't like boys in that way, that's why I wanted to be as far away from my daddy as possible, so I don't have to go on dates with them and being forced to marry them."

"Oh Lucy… I'm so sorry. We can go back if you want? I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do."

"Its fine, we can meet them, I just wish I could meet a girl my age at least once. Daddy never let me play with anyone but the boys he wanted me to play with. I was so lonely. I've never had a true friend before." I started crying.

"Oh honey…" Urania came up a nuzzled her snout against me. "Don't cry, I'm sure these boys would love to be your friend and if they make a move on you then just reject them but I'm sure they will accept you for who you are. I know them both. And Lucy…"

"Y-Yeah?"

"If I ever find a dragon with a daughter I will make sure to set up a play date for the two of you. Okay?"

"Thank you mommy, I love you so much." Tears of happiness streaming down my face.

"Now let's go show you off." She said puffing her chest out.

We arrived at a clearing close to Magnolia, where a metal dragon and a fire dragon were. Their children were skirmishing with each other. One had pink hair and the other had long black hair, with a lot of piercing. The pink haired boy was winning from what we could tell. The dragons finally broke up the fight to welcome the two of us.

"Urania, who is this shrimp you got with you?" Metalicana taunted looking at Lucy.

"This is Lucy, my child." She countered back. "And she will beat both of your brats any day." Metalicana and Igneel both laughed at her.

"By the way she has only been training a week."

"Then why bring her here to us when Natsu and Gajeel have been training for almost a year?"

"Because she is strong."

"Yeah right, a weakling like that strong, especially a girl." Metalicana laughed.

"Lucy and Gajeel front and center."

"Yes momma?" I ran up to Urania after she called my name, breaking up my conversation with Gajeel and Natsu. They both thought I was really cute! 'Maybe a girl will think the same thing.'

"You two are going to fight and the winner faces Natsu."

"Yay! My first fight!" I yelled excitedly.

"Bring it bunny girl."

"Hey! I have a name you know."

"I know but I like bunny girl." Gajeel smirked.

"METEOR FIST OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

The blow caught Gajeel off guard before he could defend or dodge it. He got hit square in the face and was thrown back into the ring of trees surrounding the clearing.

"Why you…"

He charged at me, "Iron Dragon's Club."

"Meteor!"

I ran behind him and started casting Altairis, before he noticed where I was. Shadows were being absorbed into the spell. I released it not wanting to put full power into it because I didn't want to hurt them. They are my first friends, Natsu is nice but an airhead. Gajeel is the complete opposite, he is rude, and mean but is witty.

"True Heavenly Body: Altairis!"

Before he could comprehend where I was, he was already hit with my magic and knocked out. I cheered after I won against the black haired boy.

"Natsu, are you ready?" I asked as I gave him a bright smile.

"I'm all fired up!" He yelled.

'Now Natsu is stronger than me but I have the brains to win this.' He charged at me.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

"Meteor"

I dodged. He did the same thing over and over again.

'He really doesn't think, does he? It's kind of adorable how dumb he is though.' I thought.

I kept dodging until he stopped.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Roar of the Celestial Dragon!"

Mine went right through his roar since his was weaker than mine and struck him in the chest. He panted as I strode over to him and helped him up.

"Good fight Natsu! Friends?"

"You too Luigi… and always."

"My name is not Luigi… It's Lucy. LUCY KICK!" Natsu was sent flying across the clearing.

'Poor Natsu had to face that kick' Urania thought as she shivered.

We stayed the rest of the day with the others. Natsu, Gajeel and I talked about what we planned to do after this.

"Hey Lui… Lucy, if we see each other again in the future would you be my mate?"

"N-Natsu… I-I'm sorry but I don't like boys like that, but I'm sure you'll find your true mate." I gave him my signature smile. "But we'll always protect each other, Aye?"

"Sounds like a deal Luigi."

"It's LUCY!" I yelled for the last time.

Gajeel snickered.

"Stupid flame brain."

"What was that metal brain?"

"Enough, you idiots!" I lost it. "I swear if both of you don't shut it. I'll kick both of you."

"Aye" they both shouted in unison. The dragons laughed at their children's antics.

After all was said and done, we all slept for the night. Natsu tried to snuggle next to me throughout the night but I kept having to push him off of me until I finally moved to sleep with Urania, who didn't seem to mind and understood why.

We headed back the next day to continue training. She told me that I have to work on my stamina as it would make me strong and last longer in fights.

"There is one last spell you will learn, but I cannot teach it too you."

"Huh? What's that?" I asked with a pout.

"It's called Dragonforce, it enhances your offensive and defensive capabilities as well as increases your stamina. It changes the appearance as well, and is different for each dragon slayer. Only you can access it. Most Dragon Slayers cannot do it on command or even at all, but I believe you can do it, my child."

The last thing that Urania told me before I had to leave was, that one day I'll have to find a mate.

"It can be a girl, right momma?"

"Yes honey it can and I hope you find that special girl."

"Thank you momma, I love you so much." I hugged her snout with tears in my eyes. As I left I yelled,

"Will I see you again?"

"That is up to you my child."

"I want to see you again momma. I love you."

"Bye Lucy, I love you too."

I returned home only to have dad waiting for me.

"Where have you been Lucy? It been a week since I've been back and you missed all you 'play dates'" he yelled as he grabbed my arm and took me inside to where a blonde boy was waiting.

"You are marrying this boy, Lucy. Arthur this is my daughter Lucy."

"Hi Lucy…"

"Hi... you seem nice but I don't want to marry you. Sorry." I said with a sad tone.

I began to walk towards my room when my father's hand dug into my wrist at my comment. I shrieked in pain. And finally I broke away from my father and ran up to my room and locked the door. Virgo came in to check on me and saw the bruising on my wrist.

"Lucy what happened?"

"My daddy is forcing me to marry Arthur. I stood up to him and he grabbed my wrist and tightened his grip until he crushed my wrist because I didn't want to marry Arthur."

"Oh Lucy you poor thing. I'm sorry. You don't deserve such treatment." Virgo began tending to my wrist. Which began to heal on its own as she opened the window and the night air came flowing in.

"Lucy your wrist!" She questioned.

I looked down and saw that it was healing and the pain subsided.

"I-I don't know what is happening."

"Did anything happen to you this past month?"

"I met a dragon and she trained me and taught me magic. Her name was Urania. She took the role of my mommy."

"Oh princess, you're going to be so strong." With that she tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Virgo."

Over the next month, Virgo and I became closer. We always talked when she could. I snuck away every day to see Urania and train. Virgo also talked with our new butler Capricorn, who was just like Virgo, and he taught me how to meditate and increase my magic stamina. I can now do a full rotation of spells without passing out. Then one day, when Capricorn and Virgo were in the Spirit World my da- no Jude... Had enough of me resisting Arthur and came up to my room, grabbed me and threw me out of the house into a group of weirdly dressed people. They cuffed me before I could try anything. They were talking about something called the 'Tower of Heaven' and the R-system.

I looked back to see my dad receive a chunk of jewels as we were led away. 'He actually sold me to these people to be a slave. I hate him… I hate him so much'. Anger was seething inside me and my magic was about to be let loose but it couldn't since I was cuffed. And then I saw her... Scarlet hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, just looking at her calmed me down. She was walking next to some blue haired boy with a tattoo by his eye, they were cuffed as well. They were chatting away, mostly about where they were going and talking to get to know each other. She looked up and saw me. I turned away and blushed after we made eye contact and she did the same. The blue haired boy turned my way and gave me a death glare, but I was used to the look so I didn't pay much attention to him.

I walked over to them hoping to make some friends.

"H-hello" I said shyly to both of them.

The boy just grunted.

"H-hi," the red haired girl said back.

"I'm Lucy, what are your names?"

"I'm Erza and this is Jellal, he is usually quite the talker. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm 8 and so is Jellal. How about you?"

"I-I'll be 8 years old in a week." I said with a bright smile. "Do you know where we are going?"

"I heard something that they called the 'Tower of Heaven.'" Erza stated.

"If you done mind me asking how did you get in this situation?" I asked

Erza looked downcast at the question.

"I-I'm s-sorry Erza you don't have to answer."

'Ugh why do i always say the wrong things? Especially when its the first girl I've talked to.' I thought to myself.

"N-no its fine. I mean I've already told Jellal."

'Oh... well there goes my shot with her. She probably already likes Jellal. Maybe some girl will accept me.' I thought.

"Well there isn't much to tell really. I lived in Rosemary village, one day when this cult came through and took all of the kids. I was around the other kids my age when they came through. I hid with another girl named Kagura, her brother Simon was already taken. Then i told her to wait where we were, and as soon as i came out i felt hands grab me and everything went black. How did you get here?"

'Wow, she is really brave.' I thought.

"Well... my dad sold me." I gave a chuckle. "That bastard sold me because I wouldn't marry a boy he set me up with."

"Why are you being forced into something like that, we are still kids? But why wouldn't you marry him if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know why he was forcing me. Please don't judge me after I tell you... I-I don't like boys in that way." I looked down as soon as I said that. 'She probably thinks I'm disgusting.'

"Oh... Well that's cool, I guess. How did you know you liked girls?" Erza said.

"W-wait you don't think I'm disgusting?"

"No why would I think that?" Erza questioned.

"Because everyone judges me when they find out. You're one of the few people to accept me!" I said happily and hugged her.

"I'm guessing your father wasn't one of them?"

"Yeah, my mother, her spirits, Virgo and Capricorn, my dragon and her two friend's sons."

"W-Wait did you just say d-dragon?"

"Y-yes? She took me in when I ran away from home for a month."

"Jellal fell behind and ignored our chat. He was still shooting me glares. 'I can't believe this girl is stealing Erza from me.'

"Wow that's so cool, that you met a dragon."

"yeah it was. She was really nice. She trained me and taught me how to live on my own. But i hope that one day i won't have to, I hope i can find that special someone to keep me company."

'This girl is so adorable and I really enjoy talking to her.' Erza thought to herself. 'Maybe I like her more than a girl should.' She didn't know where she stood on things... 'But this girl was something special and something made me want to protect her.'

"I'd like that. Friends?" Erza said extending her hand.

"Friends." I accepted her hand and placed a kiss on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So i found time to update this story haha. Semester was more towards the rough side and had to focus more on salvaging than anything else. But winter break is here so i hope to update at least one more time before i go back to school. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy, I kinda threw some stuff together so it may not be the best but it is what it is.**

 **Like Always:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **TIME SKIP -THREE YEARS- NORMAL POV**

"ERZA!" A girl and boy yelled as the red head was taken away from the group.

"It'll be okay. I'll be fine. I'll be strong, Just like you told me Jellal...and like you showed me Lucy... I'm not scared at all."

She gave her signature smile to the group. The girl with blonde hair fell to her knees with clenched fists and tears streaming down her cheeks. The blue haired boy, next to her, punched the cell wall in frustration.

"How could I have let her take the blame for that stupid blonde's escape plan?" The blue haired boy said to himself.

The blonde was crying in the corner, hugging herself, "what if she... *hic* ...doesn't come back, I won't be able to tell her..." She thought to herself between sobs.

'It was all Lucy's fault that Erza is in this situation' the blue haired boy thought.

"Jellal..." The blonde whispered, "Do you think she'll come back?"

Jellal was beyond livid, "How can you not have faith in her, it's YOUR fault she is in there. No wonder why you were sold here, you're so goddamn useless."

She began crying, "D-don't s-say that *hic* I already know it's my fault *hic*. Stop making me feel more useless than I already am. Why does everyone hate me so much?"

'I'm so pissed at Lucy right now 1) because she was the reason we were caught and 2) she took Erza from me.'

 _Flashback_

" _Alright so the plan is we have Sho fakes an injury, call the guards over, knock them out grab their keys, run to the third cell on the right, there is a narrow hole that some of the workers attempted to dig before but were caught before it was finished, and now it is which leads out to the sea, and we can escape this tower. There is a boat outside that path that we can take to shore." Lucy held her head high proud of the plan she spent many nights thinking up. Everything was working perfectly until they came across what Lucy didn't account for, Sensor Traps set on the path. Lucy was the last one in the group and everyone was in before lucy tripped and hit one of the hidden traps which alerted all of the guards. "Every please go without me", Lucy begged with tears in her eyes. "No!" Erza, Milli, Sho and Simon yelled, "We all go together, or we all stay together." Jellal grunted wanting to leave the blonde to her own accord. Erza and the others reached out their hand to grab the blonde. What happened in that split second of getting Lucy allowed the guards to meet them at the end of the tunnel and return them back to their cells._

 _End Flashback_

"Lucy..." Simon, Sho, Wally and Milli, comforted her, and hugged her. "It's not your fault Lulu, she'll come back. Jellal just woke up on the wrong side of the floor. You know he doesn't mean that." They all glared at him.

"Yes he does... I hear it every day from him. Erza and Rob are the only ones who stand up for me. And now one is gone."

"Jellal, I can't believe you! You don't know what she's been through. You hurt her you should apologize." Milli yelled.

"No, Why should I apologize to her, she was the reason Erza was taken." He yelled as he back handed Lucy.

"SMACK!"

She began crying again.

"Erza, please be ok…" She whispered as sobbed into her knees and the others, as a hand print emerged on her cheek.

 **TIME SKIP -TWO DAYS- LUCY POV**

"We can't just sit here we have to save her Jellal. Please help me." I begged.

"How do you suppose we do that?" He retorted.

"We'll fight our way of course, we are both strong."

"You, strong? Ha, yeah right. If anything it should be me saving her. You would just get in the way."

"Why are you so cocky? We are nakama and we fight together for Erza."

"How are you gonna fight Lucy, huh? You don't know how to use a weapon. You are not strong enough for hand to hand."

"I-I know magic."

Everyone stared at me.

"Yeah right a useless weakling like you, knows magic." Jellal taunted.

"Jellal stop being so mean to her. She's trying to help and you are being an ass to her." Milli shouted.

"Fine. We'll go. But I'm not taking care of her."

"Fine, let's go then..." I said while I glared at him with my arms folded across my chest.

Jellal and I snuck through the tower, towards the torture room that Erza was being held in. We found the room because I heard Erza's screams and pleas and followed them to where they were originating from. 'I was so furious with myself and the whole system of the tower. I felt guilt stab me through the heart at every scream and plea. I wanted to be there instead of her. Why did she do this?' I thought.

We finally got to the room only to see her tied up. Her body was bruised, and covered with dried blood. She had several cuts over her body, mostly her back, from whippings. And the part that shocked me the most was her right eye. Her eye was beyond recognition and was mutilated to a point where there was nothing there. I looked around for something to cover it. I made a makeshift patch that she could use. I was filled with rage at what happened to her.

"Erza?"

Nothing...

"Erza look at me"

Still nothing.

"Erza, please say something. I need you… More than you know." I whispered the last part as I cupped her cheeks in my hands and turned her head to face me.

 **ERZA POV**

I was unconscious but this voice I heard sounded so familiar, like an angel. She was calling me, then I heard it, "I need you… _More than you know."_ I needed to let her know that I was ok. I felt consciousness coming back to me. I blinked my eyes but only saw out of one. I saw blonde locks crying into my chest.

 **LUCY POV**

"M-my eye..."

"Erza!" I yelled as I was crying and hugged her making sure to avoid her injuries.

"Lucy?"

"I'm so sorry, Erza. It's all my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sor-" I sobbed.

"Lucy... Stop blaming yourself." Erza said weakly.

"B-but I messed up and you had to take the punishment. You didn't deserve to go through that, I did."

"I wanted to Lucy, you are special to me."

"B-bu-"

"Are you two done yet?"

"Oh Jellal, come here."

Jellal walked over to where Erza was.

"Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome anything for you Erza."

Lucy was pouting. 'It was my idea and he gets the credit.'

'I knew he was lying and I could tell by the look on Lucy's face that she was the one that saved me.' Erza thought. She smiled at the thought.

Jellal walked away after untying Erza.

"I know you saved me Lucy" Erza whispered in my ear.

I blushed as I threw her arm over my shoulder and supported her so we could walk back to the cell. At that time the guards caught wind of what happened and began rushing towards the room.

The three of us walked out Jellal ahead and Erza and I behind.

"Can you walk Erza?"

"I think so."

I let her go slowly so she could get her bearings. She stumbled at first but caught herself and started to walk without any trouble. The only trouble she had was depth perception. I heard footsteps coming this way.

"Guys we gave company."

"Shit..." Jellal cursed under his breath.

We were surrounded by the magic guards, who were brought in when things got out of hand, as well as the standard guards.

"Jellal watch Erza. It's my turn to save you guys."

"Lucy you-"

"Don't worry Erza. I'll protect you two."

The guards charged after me.

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" A black and gold roar shot out of my mouth and knocked out the guards in front of me, but I didn't realize the ones sneaking up on Jellal.

"Jellal! Behind you." But I was too late that the guards grabbed Jellal and dragged him off to the main torture room while Erza and I were cut off from him. We dodged their magic and were forced away from the room and back towards the cell. I was feeling low on energy so we couldn't turn and fight. We got back into the cell, where they were waiting.

"Where is Jellal?" They asked.

We both looked down. "He got captured. If they couldn't break me than they won't be able to break him." Erza said with confidence

"We were all worried for you Erza, especially Lucy." Simon said. They all hugged Erza.

Erza turned to look at the blonde girl in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Hey..." Erza opened.

"Hey..." I said looking up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked touching her eye patch. Erza backed away.

"S-Sorry I didn't…"

"It's ugly isn't it…? I'm a freak now aren't I?" Erza said shaking with her hair covering her eyes looking down. I saw tears fall from her left eye and splatter on the floor.

"Erza… It's not ugly. You're not a freak. This doesn't change who you are. You are still as amazingly beautiful as the day I met you." I said reaching and touching her right eye again and wiping the tears off of her cheeks, I gave her a comforting smile, because I meant every word of it.

"Th-Thanks Lucy. You are an amazing friend." She smiled at the touch.

' _Friends_ that's all we'll ever be huh?' I thought to myself feeling rejected and broken. I looked down after she said that.

'Ugh why do I always say the wrong things?' Erza thought.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked noticing the sudden change in my behavior and moved closer to me.

"Talk about what? I was just think about things that have happened."

"Like?"

"I-I was thinking about all of us and what we should do about Jellal."

"What about all of us exactly?"

"Uhm... W-would it be weird if I h-have a c-crush on someone in our group?"

"N-no, I have a crush on someone as well." We were both blushing, but we didn't notice each other's.

"Oh" I said looking down. "It's Jellal or Simon isn't it?"

"Uhh... N-No I-I mean I like them but I see them as brothers. There is someone else that is so kind; so beautiful that I just can't help falling for them." Erza said.

"Well what should we do about him?" I said changing the subject not wanting to hear her answer in fear of her not feeling the same way.

"L-Lucy, m-my crush is…"

I push her away not wanting to hear it.

"L-Lucy but I…"

"Tell me later, okay? We need to focus on what to do about Jellal." I interrupted her.

"Ok, I guess it can wait…" Erza sighed looking away from Lucy, with her head lowered.

'I'm so stupid, dammit Lucy why did you push her away." I mentally scolded myself.

"I'm getting kind of worried about him. I think it's time." Erza then said.

I nodded in agreement and looked at the others. They nodded back.

"Alright, so we are getting Jellal back and escaping this place." Erza said with confidence, like a natural born leader. 'She looks so strong and beautiful' I thought. The guards came in to quiet us down when Erza grabbed a weapon and knocked them through the cell door. The onlookers were shocked and murmured, "Is it really happening?"

"Everyone we are starting a revolt and getting our freedom back!" Erza yelled and everyone grabbed whatever they could to defend themselves. Erza and I ran towards Jellal's room to save him. We knocked out the guards in his room. I watched the door making sure no one came in while Erza untied him. I had a bad feeling about this. I sensed some dark magic radiating from the room. I turned around to see Jellal give a nasty smirk at Erza and a dark aura surrounded him.

"Erza, that's not Jellal. He's changed."

"Are you going to listen to me, Erza or that dumb blonde whore?"

"Jellal..." Erza gritted her teeth.

"I wouldn't say I've changed at all. I just opened my eyes to Zeref. And realized that I was looking at the wrong things in life. He will give us true freedom." Jellal spoke and laughed.

We stared in shock, 'How could this happen? He was one of the strongest out of us all. He used magic to blast Erza out of the room. 'No way' I thought. I rushed towards Erza only to be caught by Jellal blocking me from her.

"Out of my way Jellal." I said anger laced in my voice.

"You have to make it through me to get to her. Or else she'll leave the tower while you stay here. If you win everyone stays here and you and Erza leave the tower and never come back. It's your choice: Erza or everyone else?"

"Of course I know what I'm going to choose I'll defeat you here and save everyone."

"Nuh uh uh... Not so fast." He blew up the ships that were leaving the tower.

"JELLAL!" I was furious. I unleashed something I've never done before. I looked at my arms. They were covered in scales. My legs were also covered in dragon scales as well.

'Dragonforce' I thought. Urania mentioned that one day I would be able to do it.

"Meteor Fist of the Celestial Dragon" I yelled. I charged at Jellal who wasn't strong enough to block the attack as I sent him through the wall and outside. Everyone was running away from the guards in fear. Erza was left alone against the guards. They shot at her only to be deflected by Rob. He saved her but lost his life because of it. She saw a glimpse of the guild mark in his back. He used to talk about guild life all the time to Erza and me. I was watching her from a distance. She screamed in rage when a red magic circle appeared from under her. All of the discarded tools, and weapons began floating off the ground and impaling the guards destroying half of them. I stared in shock. 'Oh my, she can use magic too. She is so amazing,' I thought to myself. I ran to her side and comforted her. She cried as I embraced her and I began rubbing circles on her back because even though we both saw Rob as a grandfather to us. Erza was closer to him than I was because she never had a father figure to look up to and Rob filled that void in her. Unknown to us at that moment, Jellal woke up and walked next to us. He grabbed Erza by the throat and lifted her up.

"You two will leave the tower, and never comeback or I'll kill everyone here." He spat.

"You can't do that. You need people to work the tower." I said.

"It would only be a delay for the resurrection of Zeref. And all I got is time. I can always find more workers."

"Be gone!"

With a flick of his wrist he sent us flying off the island into the only remaining boat on the shore.

Erza and I were silent as we hugged each other, before she spoke up.

"How can he do that? I hate him so much," Erza seethed.

"I don't know. I feel bad for Sho, Wally, Milli and Simon. I miss them Erza."

"Me too Lucy. What are we gonna do now?"

"How about we try to find the guild that grandpa Rob was in?"

"That's sounds like a plan, Lucy."

"Alright let's head to Magnolia and look around there since it's supposed to be a really nice city. And Rob mentioned it a lot."

"Hey Lucy..."

"Yeah, Erza?"

"Well... when we were talking, and you kept interrupting well I wanted to tell you that you were my crush. But seeing as how you reacted I was a fool to think you felt the same. I'm sorry."

"Erza…" I said with tears falling.

She looked up confused.

"I'm so sorry… *Sniffle* I didn't want to hear you out because I didn't want to deal with you not feeling the same way as I felt about you. I'm sorry for hurting you, I didn't mean to… it's just I'm so happy right now." I cried as a launched into Erza's arms, nearly tipping the boat over.

"I like you a lot Erza." I always have since I first saw you. You are beautiful, smart, kind and caring, brave, and a leader. You are everything I'd ask for in a significant other. I know we are only 11 and are still young but would you be my girlfriend?" I said staring into her deep brown eyes with the biggest smile my face could make and tears welling up in my eyes.

"It would be my honor, Princess." Erza said kissing Lucy on the cheek.

"Let's head to Fairy Tail!" I shouted holding onto Erza's hand as the boat sailed toward our destination and our home.


End file.
